Kavan 'Davil
Fleet master Kavan 'Davil (or Kavan 'Davilee) is the fleet master of the sub fleet of Earnest Devotion a part of the fleet of particular justice, member of the Devoted Sentries (i'll explain soon) and a zealot in the Swords of Sanghelios. Biography: Early life: Kavan was born Kavan "Davil to the Kavan ily, Kavan spent his youth obsessed with the Covenant Navy collecting and building models especially the CAS and CCS class ships. Later on in his teen hood he graduated from various naval academies studying naval strategy in his free time Training: Ministry of Preservation Once Kavan was the youngest legal age he immediately jumped at the opportunity to join a ministry to begin his military education, The first Ministry Kavan join to begin his training and Military career was the Ministry of Preservation which has a large oversight of the Covenant military making graduation from this Ministry critical, so from the first day onward Kavan worked hard and tirelessly often falling asleep while staying up very late to study to perfect the basis of military practice. Kavan quickly learned that a large amount of the fellow students being sent from battle hardened units who wanted to take on naval leadership role.This meant that Kavan was very unpopular with his peers often being picked on him making his education much harder. Eventually Early Career: In 2530 Kavan after graduating he enlisted in the Covenant Navy serving on the the SDV class heavy corvette '"Sacred Canonical" spending the next few years Kavan rose up the chain of command obtaining the rank of ship master where he commanded his flagship he used for the rest of his career the CCS ''class battle cruiser '"'''Silent Rapture". later on joining the sub fleet "Devout earnest" which is part of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vedamee's "Fleet of Particular Justice". Kavan 'Davelee was responsible for the glassing of several human planets including Estuary, Nesa, Graydowns, Kroedis 2, Alluvion, Bounty and most importantly Reach. Invasion of Nesa: 'ONI Boarding attempt:' During the invasion of Nesa the UNSC Navy and ONI '''tried to turn the tide of the space battle and possibly save the planet by capturing and destroying any covenant ship. The Ship they went for was Kavan's ship the Silent Rapture which despite the defensive fire and sharp turns didn't evade a small scale nuclear weapon which blew off the hanger bay door as well as disabling the shields. Kavan mobilized the ship's crew to defend the ship from the '''Pelicans who quickly took over the hanger drooping of Marines, ODSTs and ONI Agents. For the next hour the ship erupted in close combat as the agents stormed the bridge after blowing up the locked door, Kavan was carving a CAS carrier out of wood on his command chair before the only agents could open fire Kavan activated his active camouflage and placed his model on the chair. a marine walked over and picked it up only to be stabbed in the back by Kavan who ripped the model from his hands and placed it back down. he then fired his concussion rifle at the agents stunning one and sticking him with a plasma grenade. despite the agents superior numbers Kavan slaughtered them with his energy sword then walked towards the hanger slashing any human in sight. at the same time, Kavan's crew pushed the UNSC boarding party back to the hanger. A few moments later another CCS battlecruiser moved above the UNSC cruiser destroying it with its glassing beam. Kavan then murdered the Marines and most of the remaining ONi agents but one, who he interrogated harshly. Afterwards, he ordered his Spec ops Elites to drop him on the planet below so he could spread his name to ONI. Later on, ONI learned of the failed boarding action and Shipmaster Kavan Devil which they decided that Kavan was a potential threat after Supreme Commander Thel Vadam and ordered a warrant for his assassination a warrant which still persisted post-war. The Incident: Shortly before the Fall of Reach Kavan inspected his ship to see the new upgraded parts and to meet his new additional personal and infantry, however when he went with to meet the high ranking elites to welcome them a few minors and there leading general attempted to assassinate Kavan almost succeeding if it wasn't for Vik and the Covert Reverents quickly moved in to save Kavan and kill the Minors. Afterwards, the general was arrested and thrown in a prison to later be sent on a phantom to be trialled at high charity. Fall of Reach: Reach a critical planet needed for the training of Spartans, a fact understood by ONI and the Spartans but not by Kavan which he thought by the amount of ships and defenses was possibly the human homeworld so he made sure its glassing the highlight of his career. Joining the Devoted Sentries: However, the strictly naval ship master had received orders from Supreme Commander Rho 'Barutamee to temporally join his devoted sentries team of Zealots. he accepted and transferred to a ship hes been idolizing for years the CSO Class Supercarrier "The Long night of solace" which managed to infiltrate the planets atmosphere undetected and unseen. Kavan helped over see the establishing beach head of with anti-air batteries surrounding the perimeter of their staging area. With several Spires, the Covenant covertly inserted massive invasion armies, including several Corvettes. Afterwords the devoted sentries was sent to investigate the rumor of forerunner artifacts along with deactivating the relay station at Visegrád. Winter Contingency: As a member of the devoted sentries Kavan was sent to disable the Visegrád communication outpost this would significantly hinder human communications. the group was mostly successful until the lesser elites reported Nobel team was approaching soon. Kavan searched as many data banks as he could discovering the presence of Forerunner artifacts. However, the team had to hide as Nobel team arrived only to launch a surprise attack after the field marshal knocked over Nobel 6 Kavan tried to pick him up and stab him only to have his energy sword kicked away and being punched in the face. Kavan roared at Noble 6 but was knocked to the ground by the other Nobels and scampered away before could fully deplete his shields. The only Zealots that escaped the skirmish alive were the leader of the team, an elite Field Marshal and Kavan. Tip of the Spear: Long night of solace: Kavan was on the ground helping to organise an upcoming assault on New Alexandra when he heard a defying boom as he look at the sky, in horror he watched as the Long night of solace fell to the ground in 2 massive species. This made Kavan blood boil and nearly launched the assault early when the Silent Rapture arrived with the rest of the fleet as planned. Kavan's personal Type 52 Phantom '''transported him to the ''SDV class heavy corvette' the "'''''Godly orthodox" which started moving towards the city signaling the attack beginning. However, Kavan's plan would once again face trouble in the form of Nobel 6 and the stupid brutes. Exodus: The opening assault on the city was going very well the corvettes rained down deadly plama as the infantry went from door to door taking every building, Kavan although being enraged maintained his goal of taking the city with minimal troops and managed to inflict heavy casualties on the Marines crushing their defenses soon a Brute war chieftain '''and his forces quickly move in Kavan was confused but remained calm as he then contacted the brutes to agree on a plan. Kavan then focused his troops on support instead of offense. Moments later Kavan was contacted by his boss a Fleet master informing him that they've taken total control over the situation and Kavan could focus his efforts on the other campaigns but Kavan turned down he offer but relaxing his influence over the battle instead monitoring communications while painting a CAS model. The battle went incredibly well for the covenant until the arrival of Nobel 6 who quickly turned the tide of the brute assault by massacring the infantry and evacuating civilians. Kavan immediately took notice and ordered '''Banshees to target him, however, the Anti-aircraft guns that where just activated blew them out of the sky. kavan slightly angry ordered his corvettes to move away from the city with the exception of his only because Kavan wanted to use its firepower to hinder Noble 6. A plan that quickly fell apart as the missiles fired from Anti Aircraft missile battery open fire damaging the Godly Orthodox's hull forcing him to retreat. Kavan swore revenge on Nobel 6 his new and first unknowing rival. New Alexandria: Lone wolf: Since the pillar of Autumn departure Kavan and his hunting squad tracked Nobel 6 until he came across abandoned outpost which just the location needed for Kavan's plan. It's a dry desert with mostly small hills, a place where no demon could hide other evade detection. Kavan positioned the Silent Rapture so there is could very rapidly deploy and recover dropships which ensured that Noble 6 you be overwhelmed by lesser infantry. Not surprisingly the grunts and lower elites didn't stop Nobel 6 so Kavan personally boarded a spirt dropship that carried the final wave of Kavan's best elites. Kavan watched as disappointingly his Ultra and General falling followed up by Major and Minor. A Ultra did manage to knock over Nobel 6 which Kavan exploited by running over with his energy sword ready but Nobel 6 nocked it away and kicked the Ultra causing him to stumble. The Ultra quickly recovered and tried to stab but got hit in the throat by Nobel 6's combat knife killing the Ultra instantly. In that exact moment Kavan was all terrified and instinctively activated his energy dagger from his wrists and jabbed one right into Nobel 6's heart followed up by 2 additional stabs to each lung. Kavan stumbled back overtaken but shock and disbelief as Nobel 6 bleed out from his collapsed lungs and heart. A few seconds later when Nobel 6 died the field marshal near by congratulated Kavan on killing his rival, but Kavan said nothing and silently walked back to a sprit dropship and head back to the Silent Rapture which meet up with fleet of devout earnest which along side the fleet of Particular Justice as it chased down the Pillar of Autumn. Promotion to Fleet Master: Kavan put on his new gold and gray zealot armour then sat on his personal chair in his quarters carving a block of wood to the shape of Nobel 6 when he got a message from Supreme Commander Thel Vadam congratulating him instead of paying attention he added more details to the model, a few minutes later he put away the model and checked the email, his dull eyes once again little up as he was promoted to Fleet Master and instantly became overcame with joy but it slowly faded as he painted the Nobel 6 model. A few moments later he placed it in his display case finally coming to terms with the previous events on reach and walked to bridge where he took command over his sub fleet as it's new fleet master. Kavan sat in his command chair and watched as the fleet stumble upon installation 04 the halo ring. Battle of installation 04: Truth and Reconciliation Since the Silent Rapture's glassing beam was disabled as well as other damaged systems Kavan decided to reduce his flagship to a supporting role, taking on command of the Truth and Reconciliation and it's efforts to build a ground base. The construction and defensive installations were going according to plan until Kavan received a report on the master chief and Marines storming the outer defenses which Kavan responded to by preparing the ship for boarding and readying himself with an energy sword. Master chef fought his way towards Kavan was ready to fight Master chief when the Truth and Reconciliation's Ship master Lat 'Ravamee '''told Kavan that he'll handle master chief and a high ranking Zealot should leave the ship and live. Kavan nodded and wished Lat the best of luck then ran towards to hanger bay. Upon entering the hanger a group of Marines who just killed all the grunts defending the hanger, Kavan used his active camouflage to get behind the Marines then stabbed them with his energy sword but before he could board a Banshee he was almost killed a by a ODST sniper who took out his shields and barely missed his head. Kavan used his concussion rifle to disrupt there focus and sticking one on the leg with a plasma grenade. Kavan ran into a hallway and headed to the balcony above killing 2 of the ODSTs before charging the ODST sniper slicing off his arm then decapitating him. However Kavan lost his balance and fall of the balcony landing on a storage create he limped to a Phantom instead and flew back to the Silent Rapture there he learnt that Master chief killed Lat 'Ravamee and crippled his ship. Kavan angered went to the medical bay and told the Covert reverent to meet with him. '''The Scilent cartographer: The Maw: "You are my best elites together we'll be able to salvage the ship and learn of the demons technology" Kavan was determined to find any knowledge or technology to end master chief but instead of a randomly selected team he had his Spec Ops with him as well as grunts and hunters to search and salvage the Pillar of Autumn and "Bring back anything useful". Kavan's personal Phantom arrived at the Pillar of Autumn quickly dropping kavans squad off and waited near the battlefield for a quick evacuation. The group fought the flood and entered the Pillar of Autumn looking for its armoury to do this Kavan group split into 2 teams with one headed to the bridge with Kavan's headed towards the hanger bay. however Kavans group was bogged down by the flood and sentinels which he would let kill each other before mopping up the victor and move onward but the operation quickly fell apart as the first squad was killed by master chef. Kavan decided the mission was hopeless and ordered the remaining troops to evacuate. however only Kavan made it out with the rest being killed or too busy fighting, Kavan arrived at the evacuation point and waited for his phantom. Thankfully Kavan's personal phantom arrived just in time and picked both of them up with a few spec ops elites also surviving, the phantom quickly flew to the silent rapture shortly after Kavan received a message from Supreme Commander Thel Vadam. Aftermath After a quick nap kavan was overwhelmed with stress and fear about losing his title, honor and life 3 things that were most valuable to him, after a shower and putting his armour on he went to the bridge and commanded the sub fleet of devour earnest, Kavan tried to relax in his command chair but he was shaking a bit and sweating but as the fleet exited slip space and approached high charity the sight shook kavan to the core with worry. he revived a message to meet in a hanger as a large group of phantoms dropped off a brand new armour that was ready for main stream use. Kavan slowly made his way towards the hanger where elites were off loading a large create from a phantom. A Elite Minor walked over and handed Kavan a small highly impressive box, Kavan thanked him and went to his private quarters and opened it inside was a golden Minor armour with minimal differences this pissed of Kavan servery since he absolutely adored and loved his red and gold with gray zealot armours and now hes reduced to a shiny yellow minor. after some grumbling he took of his gold and gray zealot armour and put of the golden combat armour with the cape on his back. Kavan placed his 2 Zealot armours in a display case and headed back to the hanger where his personal phantom was ready to take him to high charity for his and Thel 'Vadamee's Trials. Trial of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee Kavan was present for the trial Trial of Fleet Master Kavan 'Devilee After Supreme Commader Thel 'Vadamee was striped of his rank and honor Kavan was next on the list with him nervously standing before the high profits who were still displeased and judgmental along with the agery council Fallout: Changing of the guard: After the assassination of the High Prophet of Regret by John-117, the remaining two Hierarchs (Truth & Mercy) claimed that the elites were no longer capable of protecting the Hierarchs and subsequently reassigned the Sangheili honor guards, replacing them instead with Brute honor guards. This directly pissed Kavan off having and further grew the doubt in his mind about the validity of the Covenant religions and the Great journey. However the biggest anger inducing possibility was the state of his rank, he at any moment could be replaced by a brute his life work discarded by truth. The great schism: 'The battle of earth:' On earth Kavan meet up with elite forces as they fought the flood in Africa and helped in kicking the remaining covenant off the planet, afterword's Kavan talked to the high ranking elites in the swords of sangheilios and was able to resume his role as a zealot and after the meeting a aboard the shadow of intent the elites and UNSC swapped weapons Kavan traded his Concussion rifle for a M-319 Grenade launcher which he found to be very deadly. The Battle of the Ark: During the battle of the Ark Kavan first help direct the elite ships into formation then joined the battle on the planet below where he was tasked with destroying any obstacles that might hinder the master chief and arbiter. When Kavan heard of truths death he let out a roar and finished his mission with joy and after the battle he suggested having a celebration however it was turned down. 'Physical Attributes'﻿ 'Appearance:'﻿ "Crikey mate, look at the skin on the that split jaw!" "Yes i'm an Albino with red eyes. can get on with the mission now?" - Kavan talking to a Marine who is staring at him Kavan is rather unique for a sangheili in terms of his skin tone due to him being an Albino. This pigmentation issue is clearly visible with Kavan with his pure white skin tone and blood red eyes, a physical traits Kavan was very personally ashamed of wearing long very baggy clothing with a cape and hoodie to hide as much skin as possible in an attempt to hide this from the other sangheili. Other problems Kavan suffers from due to poor genetics like his vision defects which he has to wear glasses and contact lenses just to see properly. Unfortunately Kavans lesser genes make him more susceptibility to sunburn and skin cancers but This also affects essential granules present in immune cells leading to increased susceptibility to infection especially from the Flood. 1529714853432.png|Halo Reach 1529718058326.png|Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary Cape: Unlike Supreme commander Thel 'Vandamee who wore his cape to remind himself hes always vulnerable Kavan wears a cape as a tribute, a tribute to Thel and other supreme commanders who are idols and his bosses. The cape reminds Kavan of the possibility of becoming one of the greats so he keeps calm and his knowledge sharp so he maintains his reputation. Originally Kavan's cape was just a silk purple with a smooth and very soft in texture kavan has almost fell asleep a few times because of this, also more thicker bullet and resistant fabrics were mixed in with the silk to provide more protection. After the Human-Covenant war Kavan further increased the capes thickness with more weapons grade fabrics and printed the swords of sangheilios logo in it to represent his undying loyalty to the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Personality Anger:﻿ Skills﻿ Weapons﻿ Equipment﻿ Armour Kavan takes eminence personal satisfaction in maintaining and secretly modifying his combat harness adding small personal details. The Combat Harness is the one worn by the majority of infantry ranks from elite Minors to Zealots, Kavan's harness has the traditional golden colour with some person modifications which include larger then average shoulder pieces, longer and more numerous spikes on the"curled back" headpiece. Zealot Harness Kavan's Zealot Combat Harness his his personal favorite and most used armour serving him since reach. For the most part the harness is the same but with some modifications and abilities his regular harness has. ﻿ Gallery CrashSite.jpg|The crashed Long night of solace Covenant - Silence and Tranquility Glassing.jpg|Silent Rapture glassing New Alexandrea Reach -The Battle Begins--Elite.png|Devoted Sentries ambush Nobel Team Zealots-0.jpg|Kavan and a field marshal fleeing from Nobel team Quotes: If punched: "oh! why did you punch me vile demon?" "Was that because Reach? I'm sorry i glassed it alright!" "did i glass you city or something oh . . . never mind" "Do i owe you something? a home perhaps? sorry too far" "Clean your bloody visor, i'll lend you some Windex" When given a bad weapon: "you'll regret this Demon, i promise you" "This trade is unfair, but so is life so ya" "do you have a grudge or something?" "doesn't this come with bullets?" "whatever . . . i'll just use my sword" List of Appearances: *''Halo Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 5'' Category:Sangheili